Team Secret Weapons
by Redwaters
Summary: Someone made another Metal Gear though the black-market. Shredder is up to no good again. Can the two incidents be connected? Its up to an unlikely team-up of hot headed 'Secret Weapons' to find out. TMNT-MGS crossover
1. TMNT, Raphael TMNT

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a Mirage product**

* * *

**TMNT, Raphael TMNT**

_Briefing - Who they are:_

_Raphael: He is the red bandanna-wearing turtle of the Ninja Turtle group. His policy 'attack now, ask question later' and tends to have a really short fuse. Rarely does he like to run away from a fight, even when he's out numbered._

_Donatello: He is the purple bandanna-wearing turtle of the Ninja Turtle group and is the 'know-it-all' of technology._

_Oroku Saki (aka The Shredder): Rich and powerful, this guy practically owns most (if not all) of New York. In reality he is an Utrom disguised as a human and his main objective is to go back to his home world so he could destroy it._

_And now on to our story…_

"Who's up for a game of blind man's bluff?" Leonardo asked when he landed on a rooftop.

"Oh, I am." Michelangelo exclaimed as he landed next to his elder brother. "But I'm not it." The two turtles exchanged sly grins.

"Me neither." Donatello called from a rooftop back and gave a small thumb up.

"Now dat's not fair." Raphael complained as he ran to catch up with Don. "First I get trip up by Mikey, den I hear people claimin' dat der not it for a game I didn't even know we were going ta play."

"Well that's what you get for being slow." Michelangelo teased.

Raphael let out a snarl as he jumped with Don onto the same rooftop his other brothers were on. "Shell it Mikey, I ain't slow." He got up in his youngest brother's face. "I just said ya tripped me back der and yer shellin' lucky I don't clobber ya fer dat."

"Now Raphie," Leonardo said calmly while pulling his hotheaded brother back, "you know it's doesn't matter who is it or not. It's all about who is going to win the game."

"Which is going to be me." Michelangelo announced.

While giving a frustrated sigh Raphael contemplates things for a moment. Then with a groan he says, "Alright, I'll be it."

Donatello patted his red clad brother on the head. "That's a good boy."

Raphael swatted his tech-loving brother's hand way. "Whatever." He grunted. "Let's just get dis over with. Knowing Leo's big feet, it shouldn't be too hard ta hear him."

"Real funny Raph." Leonardo said with a snort while watching the 'it' turtle turn his bandanna sideways so that to act like a blindfold. "Count off from three to start the first round."

Raphael gave another sigh. "Three…two…one." From that point nothing, absolutely nothing, could be heard. 'Der…der good.' He strained his ears to hear something, anything, even breathing. "Can't hold yer breaths ferever." No reply came. "Guys?" No movement, no speaking, and no breathing; there is only one way that's possible. "Un-stinkin'-believeable." Raph snorted after he turned his bandanna back around and saw nobody around. "Dey ditched me."

By his feet was a note. "_See you at home, eventually. PTO_." Raph picked up the note and turned it over. "_Told you not to mess with their puzzle. Mikey._"

Raphael growled as he crumbles up the note and threw it down. "When I get home, I'm so gonna…"

Suddenly a loud rumbling going by grabs the young turtle's attention. Curiously he goes over to the edge of the roof to see what it was and gets there in time to see a large truck turn a corner. There was a large black tarp with the symbol of the Foot covering something really big. "Now what da shell is ol'Shred-head up ta?" Raphael wondered.

Knowing that he couldn't keep up with the truck, but also know where it was going, Raphael makes his way over to hideout of the Shredder. When he got to the front gate he found it to be guard by two Foot Soldiers. "Can't go in through da front door." So then he went around back to see Foot Soldiers there too, pacing around. "Can't go in da back…" A grin slid onto his face. "…yet."

A rock sailed over the stonewall a moment later, calling the attention of a few Foot soldiers nearby. They come over to investigate the noise and get clobbered by Raph from above. Once they were out cold the turtle stashes them in the bushes.

With the pathway now clear, Raphael stealthy makes his way over to the building while avoiding being sighted by security cameras. Searching for a way in he finds an air duct and pries open the iron gate with his Sais; unfortunately he was too big to fit in any further than a couple of feet. Cursing the young mutant finds a back door with a lock that wasn't too hard to pick and was about to go in when on his Shell Cell goes off.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Raph? Where are you?" Donatello asked.

"Promise ya won't tell?"

"Depends…"

"I at Shredder's place."

"Shred! What on shell for?"

"He's up ta sumpthin' and I wanna know what."

"By yourself? Is that wise?"

"You guys coulda joined me if it weren't fer da fact dat ya ditched me up on a rooftop."

"It was a joke."

"And I'm still laughin'."

"You can't do this all alone."

"Well I ain't waitin fer ya."

"I don't have to come out to where you are to help, I can do it from here at home. Besides, it'll give me a chance to try the newest feature I put on the Shell Cell and the new software in my computer."

"What is dis new feature?"

"Press the button on the back."

Raphael pressed the button and the Shell Cell shifted around in his hand to make something new. Now he held what look to be a stereo earphone with a small green screen attached to it. Not knowing what he was really supposed to do the turtle put the earphone up to his right ear with the small screen over his right eye. To his surprise it stuck. "Whoa."

"Neat, huh?" Donatello said excitedly. "I got the idea from Transformers and DBZ."

Raphael shook his head. "Master Splinter has really gotta stop Mikey from watchin' dem cartoons, it's affectin' yer brain."

"Moving on." Donatello said somewhat disappointed in the reaction his brother gave. "Now you can contact me when you need to or I can contact you and only you can hear me. Plus I can monitor your movements and you can use the scanner to see if any enemies are coming."

"Well now dat's sumpthin'." Raphael said with a nod of his head. "But right now I need ta know where it is I should be goin' ta first."

"Go to the control room." Donatello told him. "From there I can hack into the system and get a map of the place, maybe disable things too."

"Sounds like a plan." Raphael said.

"Be careful and good luck." Donatello said before cutting transmission.

As he enters the building Raphael ponders, 'If I was ta have a control room in my hideout, where would it be?' Right in front of him was a map. 'Dat helps.' After studying the map a little he finds his path to the control room. At first the pathway and halls branching from it seem empty, maybe a little too empty, however that didn't cross Raph's mind as being weird. However he did become aware that he would soon no longer be alone when he accidently crossed a red beam on the floor near the control room door and set off a silent alarm. Instantly the control room door burst open and Foot Soldiers came pouring out into the hallway.

Raphael let out a snarl. "Good ol' turtle luck, true ta form." He pulled out his Sais and took a fighting stance. 

"Raph, you got to get out of there." Donatello said over the communicator.

"No way do I run away, ya know dat." Raphael replied while he took out the first few ninjas who came at him.

"But you're seriously out numbered." Donatello told him sternly.

"Not anymore" Raphael said as he clobbered the last of his attackers.

"Ok, sure not now. However you'll never get into the room with the alarm still going." Donatello pointed out. "Look, you're going to have to do a tactical retreat and stash yourself somewhere until the alarm dies down."

"Alright." Raphael grunted irritably and returned his Sais back into his belt.

Before running off the young turtle relieved a guard of their key card. Using the scan copy of the map he found when entering the building, Raph found his way to an air duct that was big enough for him to crawl into. When he got there he pulled the iron gate off the duct, backed himself into the shaft, pulled the gate back over the entrance, and waited for the alarm to die down.

For the next couple of minutes the young turtle watched as ninja feet pass by. At one point two Foot soldiers stop right in front where he was and he held his breath as he waited for them to leave. "Well…wherever the intruder is, we can't find him." One said.

"Well we don't have to worry too much." The other replied. "The big guy is going to have the Foot Tech patrolling down here and keep us on a yellow alert."

After the two soldiers leave Raphael removed the gate and pulls himself out of the duct. "Dat was close." He said with a sigh of relief. "Now ta get inta dat room."

"Hopefully without tripping anymore alarms."

"Shaddup."

Careful to avoid stepping on anymore beams Raphael made his way back to the control room. Coming to the door once more, he found that all the guards he knocked out were already up and gone. '_Odd. I wonder where dey coulda gone._' Quickly he slid the card in the security lock, making the door open. Slowly pushing the door Raph found the control room to be lined with computers along the walls and tech-flunkies that were manning them. He also found out what happened to the guards he knocked out before. '_Should have know._'

Course it only takes the red bandanna-wearing turtle a couple of minutes to knock them out. "Not again." One of them groaned.

Next Raphael took out the tech-flunkies. Sadly he didn't get to all of them in time and one was able to set off another alarm before he could be taken out. "I'm in the room Donnie, but I can't stick around for long."

"You set off another alarm, didn't you?"

"I didn't do it. One of 'em techies did it."

"Luck for you I got into the system while you were fighting." Donatello said proudly. "Except for the last alarm that went out, I managed to disable all camera and sensors."

"Is dat wise?" Raphael asked. "I mean…it would make it easier fer me ta go around, but won't it raise an even larger alarm den all 'em little ones?"

"Not if I make a dummy program for them." Donatello answered. "You can trip an alarm and nothing will happen. But anyone working there will think that they are all still functional."

"Good." Raphael gave a nod of approval.

"But I couldn't take out the traps." Donatello admitted timidly.

"Not good." Raphael groaned. "But I can't dwell on dat now, I got gotta out of here before back-up arrives." He ran out of the room.

"You'll need to go up onto the fourth floor if you want to get any real information. But don't take the elevator that's near the room. There are a bunch of Foot Tech coming down it. You'll have to take the stairs."

"Goodie fer me."

"But be careful there. There's no telling when they will take those too."

"…." Raphael ran to the door that led to the staircase. After opening the door he checked to see if anyone was coming down. "So far, so good." He muttered as he went up the first floor.

Upon getting to the second floor the doors open above and below. "He has to have gone this way." Someone said. Footsteps thundered in both directions.

"Aw shell." Raphael dashed through the second floor doorway and down a hall. He clicked up the map on his scanner and discovered another stairwell he could take. Taking those stairs up he only managed to get as far as the third floor before the same thing. "Guess I have ta double back." Raphael grumbled as he went through the doorway on the third floor and went back to the staircase he was originally in. "Looks like I've gettin' my workout fer taday."

When Raphael got to the fourth floor he somewhat bursts through the door, ran down a hall, and round a corner. In his rush to get away from his pursuers the young turtle not only forgot that the room was up the hall, but he also failed to see someone was also on the same floor. "Well dis is great." He huffed. "Now I have ta go around 'Cock Robin's barn' ta get ta dat room." He rounded another corner and ran down that hallway until he heard something. '_Eh?_'

Raphael came to a stop about yard away from the corner to listen. Something was sliding along the wall up to the corner and no further. Raph walked up to the edge of the wall and jumps out with his Sais drawn. "What da shell?"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. This being a TMNT/MGS crossover it shouldn't be here, but I couldn't decide where it should really go. Should it go under Cartoon Crossover or Game Crossover. So then I figure that since it's kind of more on the TMNT aspect than balancing between the two, this would be the best place to put it after all._

_Anyway this is a 'having fun messing around' story, nothing real serious. Basically it was a plotbunny I thought about when I was playing Metal Gear Solid. I found that Snake and Raph kind of had a few things in common. Probably not the first TMNT/MGS crossover to have a combination like this._


	2. Codename: Solid Snake

**Disclaimer: Metal Gear Solid is a product of Konami.**

* * *

**Code Name: Solid Snake**

_Briefing - Who they are:_

_Solid Snake: Former member of FOXHOUND, now a mercenary for hire. His life, his mind, his soul all belong to battlefield. Rarely anything else comes to mind, but fighting. He's a bit of a hothead, but tends to think before he acts...sometimes._

_Otacon: One of the engineers on the 'Rex Project'; a development for making a Metal Gear. He was tricked into believing that he was building a defensive weapon. Now he's teamed up with Snake to stop the production of Metal Gears around the world._

_Metal Gear: (Myth) Was made for defense against nuclear attacks and weapons of mass destructions. (Reality) It__** is**__ a weapon of mass destruction._

_And now you know… (Insert G.I. Joe phrase here)_

A dark figure kneels outside a stonewall surrounding a towering building in New York. He presses two fingers against the side of his head and says in a gruff voice, "Alright, I'm here."

"Do you remember what to do Snake?" Another man replied.

"Yeah, infiltrate the building and find Metal Gear." Snake answered in an irritated voice. "You know Otacon, I'm getting sick of having to go after this machine. How are people getting their hands on them?"

"Blue prints. As of yet, they haven't been retrieved." The man answered. "Anyone with the power, influence, and the money can have one built through the black-market."

"So why don't we find those blue prints and destroy them?

"That's all in the mission Snake. Whoever owns the building has either the blue prints or the Metal Gear."

"What about both?"

"Oh yeah…never thought of that."

"…. Right."

"As always, we'll stay in contact by Codec."

The transmission ends and Snake straighten up. Pressing himself against the stonewall the mercenary slides down it until he reaches an entrance. Once there he peeks around to see two sentries standing guard at the front door. They were wearing black suits with a red symbol on their shirtfronts and they seem to be wearing katanas on their backs.

Snake couldn't help rasising an eyebrow at what he thought were oddly dressed men. "I knew there would be guards, but I didn't think they be wearing pajamas." He commented before turning around and running opposite the gate. Reaching the corner he made a sharp turn and ran along that wall till he was behind the building. Then he quietly hopped up to grab the top of the wall and pulled himself up high enough to see the entire back yard.

"Good, nobody back here." Snake gave a small chuckle. "Arrogant bastard thinks he doesn't need a lot of security." Stealthy the bandanna-wearing man pulled himself over the wall and lands on the ground as quietly as humanly possible. On the ground he ran over to the building, hiding in the shadow it casts, and slips pass a security camera to an open air duct he managed to find. "A thief's entrance." He said while crawling in.

Snake continued to crawl along the duct for what seemed practically forever until he finally found an opening. "It's about time." He groaned when he stood up. After giving his back a quick crack Snake ran down an empty hallway to hide in briefly. Then he kneeled down and pressed two fingers to his head. "Alright, I'm in the building, first floor."

"Good Snake." Otacon replied. "Now see if you can find their computer center. Once there I can hack into the building and see what I can do about helping you from there."

"Sounds easy enough. There doesn't seem to be much security."

"Don't get cocky Snake. Cocky people tend to meet an early grave."

"Whatever." The transmission ended and Snake stood up once again.

He runs back out the way he came and presses against the wall to peek around a corner. With nobody coming or going Snake runs up a random hallway in search for the control room. As he runs down another hallway Snake couldn't help but feel like there was someone following him. He stops short and turns around to see nobody there.

"Strange…"

Snake continues to run down the hallway, still feeling like he was being followed. Again he turns around to see nobody behind him…but the background did seem to be moving. While he takes a moment to ponder things he receives a sharp kick to the gut that sends him flying down the rest of the hallway.

Snake recollects himself from his short flight. "Who's there?" For a brief minute a costumed something flashes before him dressed in some gray armor like costume and with the same symbol on its shirtfront as the guards outside. The guy also seem to be wearing a strange kind of mask that look something like a gasmask. "Well this will prove to be fun." Snake muttered to himself.

He lunges at the strange figure and it jump-flips over him as he sails past. Snake tucks himself so that he could roll onto his feet. Then he jumps up in time to see the figure disappear. Listening carefully Snake hears his opponent charge at him and with lightening speed he jump kicks the guy in the face. Down the hallway a human shape crater appears on the wall.

Snake huffed to catch his breath. "Cloaking device." He grunted. "Can't people ever come up with something original?" There was a page on the Codec and he answered it. "What the hell was that?"

"That is one of the many securities this guy owns." Otacon answered. "They're called 'Foot Tech-Ninja'."

"Ninjas? You mean I have to put up with ninjas again?" Snake asked irritably.

"That's right Snake. The guy who owns the building is a master in Ninjitsu. Even the tech-flunkies know it."

"And your just tell me this now?"

"I just found out about it now."

"…."

"Anyway, the cloaking devices were developed by a man called Baxter Stockman. He used to be famous, but suddenly seem to disappear off the face of the Earth. Nobody knows what happen to him."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"The cloaking device is like my optical concept. Though the person can fade into the surroundings, they don't totally disappear."

"So I need to just watch for moving background."

"Basic idea. Now let's find the computer control room."

"I'm on it." Snake stood up and took a quick look around to see if anymore of those tech-ninjas were around. When he felt that things were safe he continued going the direction he was heading before his brief fight. '_Now where would the control room be?_' Snake wondered…until he passed a floor map. "…." He studied the map carefully, giving the Codec time to upload the information. "Looks like its three halls down, turn right, and two more after that."

When he got to the control room Snake tried the door, however it was locked. "Hmmm…." He knelt down by the door. "Otacon, how do I open the door?"

"It's not that hard Snake." Otacon said confidently. "Any low level grunt should have a key. In fact a patrolling guard is just around the corner from where you are."

"Convenient." Snake stood up and pressed himself against the wall. Stealthy he slid down until he reached the corner. '_Wait for it…_' The mercenary practically had to strain his ears in order to hear the light footsteps of the patrolling ninja guard. But when his un-expecting victim came Snake reached out and grabbed the ninja in a choke hold, strangling him long enough to make the ninja pass out and then padded him down for the key card. After finding the prize Snake stuffed the ninja into a nearby locker for safe keeping. "That was fun."

After getting back to the control room Snake slid the card in the security lock and the door opened. Peeking around the door-jam to have a look inside, Snake sees that the walls were lined with computers and very few tech-flunkies manning them. Stranger still was the fact that there were even less guards. '_Now this can't be right._'

In almost no time at all, the dark man had knocked out all the people in the room. "Otacon, I'm in the control room now."

"Good Snake, it will only take a moment to hack the system."

"There wasn't a lot of security in this room. Not something I would expect for someone with a lethal weapon or something to hide."

"Well this is only a level one computer room, not all their attention could be put on it. But according to the last few transmissions an intruder has broken into the building."

"But I thought that alarm I raised quieted down."

"You didn't raise one, there's someone else who broke into the building and they were the ones who did. In fact they raised two alarms. Seems like we're not the only ones breaking and entering."

"Explains the light security on the first floor. But why are they here?"

"I don't know."

"So now that you're in the system, what can you do for me?"

"I can't seem to disable the security cameras or sensors. There something going on that's preventing me from tampering with them. And I can't seem to take out the traps either, but I can disable communications so should you accidentally trip an alarm or someone sees you they can't call for back up in any way other than the old fashion yelling."

"Things would be too easy if you were able to disable everything. Plus they would beef up security if you could."

"Doubting yourself there Snake? Don't think you can take on a bunch of ninjas?"

"I'm moving on." Snake cut the transmission. '_So now there is another person messing around here. Well…whoever she or he is, no matter what they're after, they better not get in my way._'

Snake left the room for an elevator that was nearby. According to the map he saw, this elevator would take him up to the fourth floor. That was the floor that had one of the major control rooms. If the blue prints for Metal Gear wasn't there, at least the room could point him in the direction of where it might be. It could also possibly tell him if Metal Gear was there and where it would be in the building.

Snake calls for the elevator when he gets to it, waits for the car to arrive, and takes it up to the fourth floor. Once on the floor he peeks around the opening to see if anyone was coming his way. Seeing as the hallway was empty the mercenary runs over to the wall in front of him and hugs it before sliding up to a corner. Once again he peeks around to see if anyone was coming. While he was doing so Snake hears the sound of a door opening and closing behind him. He whips his head back around to see that nobody entering or leaving. '_Was that security or the intruder?_'

Shrugging it off Snake rounds the corner and slides down the wall to the next one. As he nears the corner he hears footsteps running his way. '_Someone is coming._' He put a hand on his gun. '_Hopefully it's a higher-up guard with a key card._' Snake thought as he heard the running come to a walk. '_I know I'm going to need one in order to gain access to that room._' When the footsteps got close enough Snake jumped out from the wall with his gun drawn. "What the hell?"

* * *

_A/N: Little does our Snake know that it was the intruder that helped him get into the building. But we knew don't we? (Wink) What? What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about?_

_Then allow me to refresh you memory. Remember when Raphael opened the air duct outside the build, but couldn't get in? What about when he hid in one far away from the control room? That's how Snake got into the building. And then there was the alarm he raised to not only get a 'Foot Tech' to patrol the floor, but also lightened things up for Snake to get into the control room somewhat undetected._

_Ah, now you got it...I think._


	3. POV Hot Head Style

_A/N: I'm warning you right now. Spelling and grammar have gone right out the window on this chapter, because I'm writing from both Raphael and Snake's POV. Meaning I wrote like how they would talk._

**P.O.V (Hot Head Style)**

_From Raphael_

Alright, it was like dis, see. I whip around dis corner, only ta stare at da large muzzle of a gun pointed right between my eyes. Course I've got one of my Sais pointed between da eyes of da guy whose holdin the gun.

Now dis was one strange dude all decked out like some kinda army merc and no sign of emotions what-so-ever. I mean here I am, a giant mutant turtle with a pointed weapon in his face and the guy don't even break a sweat. The only way I know the guy's freakin' is cause I'm freakin'. But wouldn't you if you had a gun in yer face?

Anyway, I thought, '_If da guy is freakin', maybe I can intimate him inta droppin' his gun._' So I bring da point of my Sai closer ta his face and da guy brings his gun closer ta mine with his finger inchin' ta pull dat trigger.

So then I'm thinkin', '_Maybe if I'm fast enough, I can drop below dis guy's gun before he shoots it and kick his feet out from under him._'

But before I could make a move, Donnie comes yellin' over da communicator. "Raph wait!"

"Not now." I replied. Of course da guy looked at me like I'm crazy. And ta tell ya da true, who wouldn't. Nobody can hear Donnie except fer me. So of course it looks like I'm talkin' ta myself.

"Yes now." Donnie said sternly. "Stand down."

"If I do dat, da guy will blow my brains out." I told him.

"Don't you know who that guy is?" Donnie seemed to sound excited.

And I say, "Insane?" Cause now I'm look past da gun at da guy and he's got two fingers pressed ta da side of his head, while one hand still held his gun in my face, and he was talkin' ta himself.

"No."

"Well he's got ta be mental, cause he's talkin' ta himself."

"He's Solid Snake and he isn't talking to himself. He's talking through his Codec."

"Cod-what?"

"Codec. It's like what you got stuck to your face only it's in his head."

"Yer kiddin'."

"No. But I'm figuring that if he's here, the Shredder must really be up to something big."

"Ya think?"

"Listen will ya? This guy hunts down a machine called 'Metal Gear'.

"What's a Metal Gear?"

"Bad news."

"Ya don't know, do ya?"

"Um…no. But the guy Snake must be talking to is Otacon. He's the guy who helped build one of them. Maybe he can tell us more about it."

"One of dem? Ya mean der's more den one?"

"Um…yeah. But Snake takes them out. It's his and Otacon's job to."

"…Right. So how are we gonna talk ta a guy who is communicatin' in someone else's head?"

"Easy, I'll just find the frequency their using and patch us into them."

"Well make it quick. My arm is getting' as tired as I am of havin' dis gun in my face."

"Ok, ok. I got the freq. Now I just have to connect. Shouldn't take long. (Silence) Hmm…"

"What?"

"Here's a new wrinkle. I'm getting a busy signal."

"Try again."

"I did, but I'm still getting a busy signal. I think Snake's guy is trying to do the same thing I'm doing."

"Den I'll just have ta tell dis Snake guy ta tell his guy ta stop so ya can get inta his head."

_From Snake_

What a day this has been. I just come home from a mission and everyone I know tells me the same thing they always tell me. "Take a vacation Snake." Boy wouldn't I like to do something like that. There was just one little problem and his name was Otacon.

"Snake! Snake!" The little anime junkie came running at me and grabs my shirtfront. "You are not going to believe this Snake." He started shaking me. "Someone had another Metal Gear built on the black-market."

I look down at him. "So."

Otacon practically squealed. "So!" And shook me harder. "There is a Metal Gear out there and you got to find it so you can stop it."

"If it's off the black-market then the government can handle it." I told him.

"But you don't understand." Otacon cried while he continued to shake me. "It was ordered by a powerful man."

At this point the guy was getting on my nervous, so I shove him off me. "Who is he?"

Otacon got up off the floor. "His name is '_The Shredder_'." He seemed to put this ominous emphasis on the guy's name.

Hearing the name said like that made me jump, like I knew this guy to be some kind of super evil villain to be feared . "The Shredder!" Then I came to my sense and realized I had no clue who the guy was. "…. Wait a minute. Are you telling me that a massive weapon as the Metal Gear is in the hands of a guy named after a kitchen utensil?"

"Go figure."

"Well I don't see how this is my problem."

"You don't seem to understand how good this guy is at hiding. I mean everyone thinks his this generous guy and kindhearted guy, just cause he's paying for New York's restorations since the attack of those triceratops-like aliens. Nobody, _nobody_, seems to get the fact that he's really this bad guy with connections to the Purple Dragons and other under illegal underground things."

"Tell me Otacon, how do you know all this?"

"Well…even the most powerful of people have their leaks. You just have to know where to look. Anyway, only you can break into his building and find Metal Gear."

"How do you know the information you got is true?"

"How do you know it's not?"

I had to admit, he got me there. "Alright, I'll go check this guy out. But if I find out I'm being sent on a wild goose chase, you are going to answer for it."

"There is another part of the mission, but I'll tell you when you get there."

So I went off broke into the guy's building, discover I'll be dealing with ninjas (again), and find out that they have cloaking technology. Now if things weren't bad enough, I have now found myself in a little standoff with some green creature wearing a red bandanna, a belt, elbow and kneepads. _And_ on top of all that, I've got this strange little pointy weapon of its in my face while he's got mine in its.

Now I have to admit that when he or she (not quite sure what it is) jumped out, I was a bit startled. But I was able to stay collected.

At first the creature tries to intimidate me by pushing its weapon close to my face, I could practically feel the cold pointed piece of steel between my eyes. So I show him…her…it that I can be just as intimidating by pushing mine closer to its face. It takes all I can to keep my finger from pulling the trigger.

Suddenly the thing says, "Not now." This got me thinking he was crazy and maybe I should shoot it.

"Snake!" Otacon called, causing me to have to take one hand away from my gun so that I could press two fingers against the side of my head and answer him. "Don't shoot him."

"What?"

"Back off Snake. He isn't the bad guy."

'_So it's a he, huh._' ".…but he's talking to himself."

"Seems to have something like the Codec, but it's outside his head."

"So who…what is he?"

"His name is Raphael and he's a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. He and his brothers fight the Shredder on a regular base."

"So he could give me more information on this Shredder guy."

"They, actually. Raph is most likely talking to his tech-brother, Donatello, if my assumptions are correct. And yes, they would be able to give us more information on the guy we're after. I just have to figure out their frequency and patch us up with them. It will just take a moment."

"Nothing is happening."

"I'm…I'm getting a busy signal."

"Try again."

"I am, I am. Ah, still busy. They're probably trying to patch into the Codec."

"Then I'll tell the mutant to tell his…brother to stop so you can get in."

_From Both Hot Heads_

"Cut it out."

"No, you (ya) cut it out."

"Stop that (dat)."

"Quit stereoing (stereoin') me."

"I'm not stereoing (stereoin') you (ya), you're (yer) stereoing (stereoin') me."

"If you (ya) don't stop I'll…"

"You'll (ya'll) what?"

"Fer shell sakes!" Raphael exclaimed as he waved his Sai in the guy's face.

"Don't try anything." Snake said while he put his other hand back on his gun.

"Look, my bro doesn't want me ta hurt ya, so I won't." Raphael said heatedly. "He just wants ta patch inta dat little radio in yer head. So could ya tell yer little buddy ta quit tryin' ta patch inta my communicator so Donnie can do what he needs ta?"

"Why should I be the one to tell Otacon to stop?" Snake asked irritably. "Why don't you have yours stop so mine can get in.?"

"No way bozo." Raphael retorted. "Now tell yer guy ta back off."

"My guy isn't backing down." Snake replied intensely. "And since you won't tell yours to, I'll just have to make you."

"Ferget it." Raphael said as he dropped down on one knee trying to kick the feet out from under his opponent.

However Snake did a back-flip as the turtle's foot swept pass to avoid. He landed an inch away with his gun back in its holster. "Don't take me so lightly." The mercenary charged at his green attacker with his arms out in front of him and lunged for the neck.

Raphael gave his Sais a twirl before putting them into his belt and grabs the man's wrist. "Have a nice flight." He gave the guy a kick to the gut while falling back on his shell, causing the man to sail over him.

Snake landed on his backside and jumps to his feet. "Not bad."

Raphael rolled onto his stomach. "Ya ain't so bad yerself." He jumped to his feet. "Too bad I'm gonna have ta take it up a notch." The young turtle charged at the man.

Snake stood in a defensive pose. "I'm ready."

The turtle stretches his arms out and the man does the same. Their hands meet, fingers locking together in a struggling embrace. Both grip each other's hand as tight as they can.

"So now we're gonna play 'mercy' huh?" Raphael smirked. "Hope ya can take what I dish out." He twisted his hands so that both his and his human opponent's hands were facing palms up. Then he pulled his arms up so that he was bending the guy's hand back while stretching the fingers.

"Actually, we should see if you could take what I dish out." Snake grunted while he gave the young turtle a swift kick to the shin, causing him to falter a bit. This gave Snake the chance to pull his left hand free from the grip Raph had it in. With that hand the man grabbed the turtle's right shoulder and turned him around before slamming him up against the wall with the right arm twisted behind the shell. "Give up now?" Snake asked while he held his left arm to the back of the turtle's neck and continued to twist the arm.

"Not on yer life." While bracing his left knee and foot against the wall Raphael he used his left hand to reach behind him and grab the wrist of the arm that was holding him to the wall. He pushed off the wall hard enough to slam Snake up against the wall behind them. As Snake tried to recover from wind being knocked out of him Raph whipped the man in front of him and slammed the guy up against the wall, that the turtle was originally pressed against, pinning his wrists to it. "Is dat da best ya got?"

"Not even close." Snake head-butted Raph, causing the turtle recoils from the blow. As the red clad turtle held his forehead Snake gave a sharp kick to the chest and, while Raph stumbled back, the mercenary did a sweep kick to knock the turtle's feet out from under him.

"Quit stealin' my moves." Raphael said as he back-flipped away from the guy's foot.

"I will if you will." Snake replied as he stood up.

(Beep)

"Not now!"

"Hey! Yer (You're) doin' (doing) it again."

"I'm doin' (doing) it! Yer (Your) doin' (doing) it again."

"Stop dat (that)!"

"So Otacon, what were we talking about when we decided to interrupt their fight."

"The importance of why wires are colored, I think."

"Yeah…"

_A/N2: Yeah, I know the whole talking at the same time (unison jokes) are old school, but I thought it would be fun to do._


	4. POV Techie Style

**P.V.O (Techie Style)**

_From: Donatello_

I just love being a techie. I don't have to go anywhere or fight anyone. I can just sit back in the comforts of my own home, in front of my computer, and watch someone else do all the footwork. I can even make snide comments for my own enjoyment. Plus, from here, I can go get me something to eat or drink if I wanted to.

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting ahead of myself here and should explain.

This afternoon Raphie ruined one of those 3-D puzzles that Leo and I were working on, the Statue of Liberty. How unoriginal of us, isn't it? Anyway it had taken us weeks to get of grueling patients to get halfway through it. And then…we got to watch it fall to the floor in millions of pieces. Well maybe not millions, could be a bit of an exaggeration on my part, but you get the idea. Anyway Raph wasn't even the least bit sorry about what he did, so Leo and I decide to get even with Mikey's help.

What we did was we all went up to the rooftops and Mikey trips up Raph so he was too far behind to hear Leo suggest playing blind-man's bluff. After talking my red clad brother into being it, we ditched him once he blindfolded himself.

Knowing that Raph was going to be really mad we three decided to go out for pizza before going home. It was about an hour after we ditched Raph that we got home, but he wasn't there. "That's strange." I muttered.

"Maybe he hasn't figured it out." Mikey teased.

I shake my head. "Nah. Raph's slow, but he isn't that slow."

"He's probably out blowing off steam." Leo suggested.

"Maybe…" I replied.

I went over to my computer and sat down in front of it to work on a project. But I couldn't work for long, because something about Raph not being here bothered me. I know him, he should have already been home ready to clobber us the minute we came in through the door. So I pulled out my Shell Cell, phoned him up, and found out that he's over at Shredder's place. "What the shell for?"

"Cause he's up to sumpthin' and I wanna know what it is." He said.

Well I figure that he can't do this alone, so I tell him to try the new feature on the Shell Cell I put on. It transforms into a communicator/scanner, making it so not only can I monitor his movement, but also talk to him too. And the first thing I tell him to do is go to the control room in order for me to hack into Shredder's system.

Just as he was about to get to the door that would get him into the control room, the klutz trips an alarm then tries to take on as many Foot soldiers as he can. '_The goober is gonna get himself killed this way._' I think as I gave my forehead a smack. "Raph, you need to get out of there." I told him.

"No way do I run away, ya know dat." Raph replied.

"But you're seriously out numbered." I told him sternly.

"Not anymore" Raph said.

"Ok, sure not now. However you'll never get into the room with the alarm still going." I pointed out. "Look, you're going to have to do a tactical retreat and stash yourself somewhere until the alarm dies down.

Finally getting it through his thick skull that I'm right, Raph runs to hide in an air duct.

'_An interesting choice._' I thought.

When it was all clear I watch my brother pull himself out of the air duct and go back to the control room. Again the idiot manages to raise another alarm, because he couldn't take out all the tech-flunkies before one of them could hit the call button. Lucky for him I was able hack into the system the minute he entered the room. (Am I good or what?) I disable the cameras and sensors so dear brother won't trip another alarm, bringing the whole Foot clan down on him. Then I set up a dummy program so that the tech-flunkies, when they wake up, would think nothing happen. Unfortunately for Raph I couldn't turn off the traps, but luckily for me he didn't have time to razz me about it cause he had to run before an army of Foot soldiers bust in on him.

As he runs out of the room I tell him that he's got to go up to the forth floor, but that he can't take the elevator cause a bunch of Foot-tech ninjas were coming down it. Of course he wasn't too happy about having to run up a bunch of stairs, nor was he going to be any happier when he ended up facing the muzzle of a Socom (a semi-automatic pistol with laser sight).

Me, on the other hand, couldn't be more excited. I couldn't believe that Raph didn't know that he was facing off with _the_ Solid Snake and that he was about skewer his forehead.

"Raph, wait!"

"Not now."

Let's just say it took me awhile to convince my red bandanna-wearing brother not to kill the guy and get him to understand that we need him to tell us about Metal Gear. Cause, to tell you the truth, I had no shelling idea what it was. After that I try to patch into the guy's Codec, but for some reason I got a busy signal. '_Strange…_' I tried again and got the busy signal once more. "Maybe they're trying to contact us." I tell my brother.

So then Raph tells me he's going to tell Snake to tell Otacon (Snake's techie) to stop trying to contact us. But instead of actually getting anywhere that might help, he gets into a fight with the guy over who should let who contact whom. So while he's duking it out with the guy, I try one more time. '_Busy signal again._'

Frankly I don't care who makes first contact. If they want to, let them. So I wait…and wait…and wait, but nothing is happening. '_O-k…he's probably waiting for me to make contact with him._'

I give it another try and hit the same busy signal as before. '_Now this is starting to get annoying._'

Knowing that it we were going to continue this cycle and that Raph will continue fighting with Snake, I started to thinking of another way I could contact Otacon while he's trying to contact me.

Don't ask me how it happened, because I haven't the faintest idea, but eventually Otacon and I finally made contact with each other. In introducing ourselves we got into a heated debate over whether it was a good thing that wires were colored.

Personally I think it was, but…

_From Otacon_

This is absolutely amazing. I mean it's got almost everything a Japanese anime would have. There's ninjas, suspense, action, (did I mention the ninjas?) And let's not forget that strange creature, who is a ninja too. Luckily I kept from nearly falling out of my seat when I saw the mutant turtle appear on my screen, but I didn't keep from spilling my coffee in my lap when Snake pointed his gun in its face (and it was hot too, ow).

Good thing I was able to get Snake's attention before he put a hole in the young turtle's head. We need him to find out more about this Shredder character and all I need to do is connect into that little communicator on the side of his head.

…

That's strange, I'm getting a busy signal. Better try again…still busy. Well I better connect them some how, because Snake is getting impatient. And believe you me you don't want the guy like that, because he tends to get physical.

Snakes got a good idea. He's going to ask that young turtle if he would be so kind as to tell his brother to stop what he's doing so I can get in.

Oh, he doesn't want to? Hey if Raph wants me to back off, I can do that. No really. I can wait for Don to connect to us.

Snake? Snake what are you doing? I said it was ok for me to wait. See? I'm waiting…

Oh boy…he's getting into a fight with the young turtle.

First it starts of with the sweep-kick which is being dodged by the back-flip. Snake lunges for the throat, but is denied by Raph with a back-flip kick. Now the turtle is charging while the human waits for him. They've locked hands, testing to see whose grip is tighter. And now the young turtle is bending his opponent's hands backwards, but not for long cause now the human is breaking free of the hold. (You know? Maybe I should I think about being a sport announcer on my time off, cause this is kind of fun.) Yikes, Snake's got Raph pinned quite well there. In fact that looks like that hurts.

Waiting for Don to contact me isn't doing anything. I'd better try again before my mercenary friend really hurts the young turtle.

Dang, still busy.

Oh, now Raph has Snake pinned to the wall.

Hey. I'm getting something. Yes! I'm getting a call! We're finally connecting through to each other.

"It's about time. My name is Donatello."

"I'm Otacon. Does your brother know he's pinning Solid Snake to the wall."

"Yeah, Raphie knows. But he's such a hothead that he doesn't really care."

"I know what you're talking about. Snake can be that way sometimes too. So how did you managed get in?"

"I crossed a couple wires. It's a good thing they're different colors, cause I'd hate to blow up my computer in the process of making contact."

"I think color wires are a waste of time. If you don't know where they go or where they're from, then…"

"But what about bombs? How would you disable those without them?"

"Well you see…Oh, that's got to hurt. I bet Raph is seeing stars now."

"What?"

"Snake just head butted your brother and is now kicking him in the chest."

"I saw that move. Now he's trying to do a sweep kick. Ha! Raph dodged it."

"Don't you think we should stop this?"

"Yeah."

(Beep)

"Not now!"

…

…

…

"So Otacon, what were we talking about when we decided to interrupt their fight?"

"The importance of why wires are colored, I think."

"Yeah…"

_A/N: Yeah, maybe this chapter is a little bit lame. But I thought it would nice to get everyone's side before moving on. ;p_


	5. An ‘Inform’al Alliance

_A/N: Just to let you know that when I first started this story, I had finished playing MGS Twin Snakes and was just starting Sons of Liberty. Well...now that I'm halfway through it figure I should give as much of the story as I can remembr. So be warn that if you han't played the games, there will be spoilers ahead.  
_

**An 'Inform'-al Alliance**

"Alright. Now that we know each other, I think it's time we exchange some important information." Donatello suggested.

"Yeah, like tellin' me what in da shell a Metal Gear is." Raphael snapped.

"Is it here?" Otacon asked.

"I don't even know what it looks, like let alone know if it's here or not." Raphael exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air.

"Metal Gear is a weapon of mass destruction." Otacon explained. "The first prototype was called 'Rex'. It was a stealth machine capable of firing nuclear warheads without being detected on any sonar or radar. Rex was secretly built by the government through a company called Armstech."

"You're talking about 'Shadow Mosses'?" Donatello questioned. "I've read the books and thought they were true…but then the news said that it was just garbage written by mad-men."

"That was to cover up what was really happening." Otacon answered. "A man by the name 'Solidus Snake' started the 'Rex project' while he was president. He was before our former president, Johnson. Solidus wished to continue a project that was started with 'Big Boss'."

"But I thought it was Liquid Snake that wanted to continue the Genome Soldiers experiment. That's why he hijacked Rex for the ransom demands of Big Boss's remains and one billion dollars." Donatello said.

"Genome Soldiers?" Raphael asked. "What are dose?"

"Big Boss was the subject of genetics project." Otacon replied. "He was said to have the 'warrior gene' in him. Once found and isolated, that gene would be injected into soldiers to make them ultimate warriors."

"Theory has it that that's how Solid Snake and Liquid Snake came about." Donatello added.

"And Solidus, but he was not like Liquid or Solid." Otacon pointed out.

"We're getting a little off subject here." Snake interrupted.

"Right." Otacon re-adjusted his glasses nervously. "Anyway Liquid had a man named Ocelot Revolver, but he was actually a triple agent. First he turned on Liquid in the 'Shadow Mosses', then he turned on Gurlukovich at the abduction of 'Ray'."

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "Ray?"

"The next Metal Gear to come out." Otacon answered. "After 'Shadow Mosses', where Rex was destroyed, another Metal Gear was developed."

"How?" Donatello asked.

"The president of ArmsTech, Baker, had an optical disk that he gave me." Snake explained. "Unfortunately, I was relieved of the disk by Ocelot."

"Ocelot was working for Solidus all this time." Otacon said. "When Solidus's plan was found out, he was relieved of office for a pawn of the 'Patriots'."

"Patriots!" Donatello said with surprise. "They really do exist?"

"Yes." Otacon nodded. "Solidus's plans were something they could not have in their works, so they had him removed for President Johnson. He was a man who practically sold his soul to the devil so he could join the 'Patriots'."

"So it _was_ true that the 'Rex' and the 'Ray' Metal Gears were just protection for the ultimate Metal Gear, 'Arsenal'." Donatello said.

"That's right." Otacon replied. "Snake and I use to go out as an Anti-Metal Gear organization until Solidus, along with Arsenal, was taken out." He heaved a heavy sigh. "But it would seem that Metal Gears are still being made."

"I was willing to let the government take this one, but Otacon seem persistent that we do it." Snake snorted.

"That and I figured that only you could find the blue prints to Metal Gear." Otacon said. "With those blue prints, there will be no stop to making Metal Gears."

"Blue prints of Metal Gear…" Donatello breathed. "Those could fetch a good price on the market." He started to scratch his chin. "Hmmm…

"Donnie…I hate ta point dis out, but I thought ya didn't know anythin' about Metal Gear." Raphael said.

"I only knew what I have seen on the internet." Donatello answered. "Most of it was said to be rumors."

"Now that you know why we're here and what we're looking for, it's time for you to give us some information." Snake said.

"Being a professional hacker, Otacon, I'm sure that you already have a bit of information." Donatello commented. "Tell us what you know and we'll filling in the blank spots."

"We know that the buyer's name is Oruku Saki, but he is also known as the Shredder and that he rules over New York." Snake replied.

"Dat's only da surface and I mean dat literally." Raphael said. "Da truth is he's really an alien."

"An alien!" Otacon exclaimed. "Is this like 'Men in Black'? Aliens live among us?"

"Nothing like that." Donatello waved a hand. "A long time ago, thanks to the Shredder, Utroms crash-landed on Earth. They had to wait centuries for our technology to catch up with them so they could build a transmat to go home with. Now the Shedder wants to go home to destroy his enemies. My guess is that he wants to use the technology of Metal Gear to upgrade himself and sell the blue prints to gain enough cash to build a ship that will take him out into space."

"So you're sure that Metal Gear is here?" Snake asked.

"I did see a rather large truck with a Foot symbol on it." Raphael remembered. "Dat's what brought me here in da first place."

"But how would the Shredder be able to upgrade himself?" Otacon asked.

"An Utrom is like the cross between a brain and an octopus." Donatello replied. "They use machines called 'Exoskeletons' to look like humans and get around. If Shredder combines his exoskeleton with Metal Gear, he might actually become unstoppable."

"Then we got to find out where he, the blue prints to Metal Gear, and Metal Gear before that all happens." Snake stated.

"No shell Sherlock." Raphael snapped. "But where do we start?"

"The computer room on the floor you're in." Donatello replied. "The first level computer room gave us the lay out of the building, but the second level computer should give us the whereabouts of what we're looking for."

"Ok, we…that means we're gonna team-up?" Raphael asked.

"Of course. You have a problem with that?" Otacon asked back.

"I work alone." Both Snake and Raphael answered together.

"Not that again." Donatello sighed. "Look, two heads are better than one and four are better than two."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to be throwing quotes at me too." Snake groaned.

"At least I'm not as bad as Otacon." Donatello replied. "_I_ at least know what they would mean."

"Har, har." Otacon huffed.

"So what does yer little math lesson mean?" Raphael asked.

"That if we all work together, we'll have a better chance of completing the mission." Donatello answered. "So you two better be able to work together."

"He does have a point." Otacon admitted.

"Alright." Snake sighed. "But he better not slow me down." He warned.

"Me? Slow ya down?" Raphael asked in an insulted tone. "It had better not be _ya_ who slows _me_ down."

"Will you two just get moving?" Donatello asked irritably.

"Yeah, yeah." Raphael replied before transmission was cut from both the communicator and the Codec. "After you." He said as he stepped to the side.

Snake walks pass Raph, un-amused. "Quite a sense of humor you got there." He commented coldly.

"Least I got a sense of humor." Raphael grumbled as he followed after the bandanna-wearing man.

The two walk down a hallway until they find a security door. "Going to need a second level card key to get in." Snake said after studying the door.

"Not really." Raphael said while he took his Sais from his belt.

"What are you going to do with those?" Snake asked.

"Dis." Raphael stuck the Sais into the door. "Give a hand." He took hold of one Sai with both hands and Snake took hold of the other. Both pulled on the Sais until the door was pried open. "See, no need fer key card." Raph grunted.

Snake was the first to slip in to the room. "Yeah, but how will we get back out?" He asked.

Raphael slips in next and the door slams shut once it was let go. "Dat's what techies are fer." He said matter-of-factly. "Dey're hackin' inta the room fer information anyway."

"But what do you do when the room is full of ninjas?" Snake asked as he pointed to the wall of Foot soldiers standing before them.

"Da obvious." Raphael answered in a 'no duh' kind of way. "We take dem out."

"Well, well, well." A towering shadow came up behind the wall of Foot soldiers. They separated so that Hun could come forward. "If it isn't our local turtle freak and it seems he brought a friend. What's the matter, don't think you can't take us on all by yourself?"

"I can take ya all on with an arm tied behind my shell." Raphael snapped. "Snakie-boy here is just along fer da ride."

"Snakie-boy?" Snake raised an eyebrow. "Along for the ride?" He turned to the mutant turtle. "If you haven't forgotten, this was _my_ mission to start with."

"Yer mission?" Raphael spat when he turned to face Snake. "If I didn't see dat large truck drive by, ya wouldn't know if ya even had a mission."

Hun comes up to the arguing males and grabs them around their necks with his massive hands. "As much as I would love to see you two fight among each other," he hoists them off the ground so that their feet were dangling below them, "I do hate to be ignored."

"Ignore dis Tiny." Raphael said as he punched the blonde man in the face.

Hun lets go of what he holds to grab his nose. "You'll pay for that." He growled.

"Can't do anything when you're flat on your back." Snake said as he kicked the legs out from under Hun.

The wall of Foot soldiers comes charging at Raph and Snake. "Here we go." The young turtle laughed as he dove into the wall.

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission." Snake stated. "Not a free-for-all."

"Don't be such a wimp." Raphael yelled from the middle of the fray. "Go find yer little destructive machine while I take care of these guys."

"No need." Donatello announced. "We already downloaded the information from this room, but it's not telling us where Metal Gear is."

Snake took out his M9. "So now what?" He asked while shooting a couple ninjas with tranquil darts before they had a chance to jump on Raph.

"You'll have to go up to a higher level computer room." Otacon answered. "There's one on the twentieth floor."

"Can we take da elevator?" Raphael asked hopefully.

"Only if you wanna get yourself stuck in a death trap." Donatello replied. "I think now would be a good idea to start becoming stealthy."

"Now would be a good idea ta start becomin' stealthy." Raphael quietly mocked.

"You say something bro?" Donatello asked.

"No, nothin'." Raphael said quickly. "How about openin' da door so we can get out of here?"

"Done and done." Otacon said while the door suddenly opened.

Both the turtle and the man dart out of the room with a wave of Foot soldiers trailing behind them. They get to a door, next to an elevator, that leads them to the stairwell. Raph yanks open the door, but Snake hits the call button.

"What are ya doin' man?" Raphael yelled. "We can't use da elevator."

There was a ding and the double doors open. "It's better than taking the stairs." Snake ran into the elevator. "You coming or not?"

Raphael hesitates for a moment before running into the elevators just as Snake hits the 'close doors' button. Then the mercenary pulls out his Socom, aims it at the elevator control unit and shoots it. "Holy Shell!" The young turtle exclaimed as the control unit exploded. "Alright smart stuff, now what?" He asked angrily.

Snake aims a laser light at the lock to the door to the shaft. "This." He shot the lock off and the door falls open. "Come on." The dark man said before he jumped up through the opening and pulled himself up.

"I'll come as soon as ya move yer butt." Raphael grumbled while he waited for the dark man to move away from the opening so he could jump through it himself.

Once Raph joined him, Snake climbed up the counter weight cable. "Follow me." He told the red bandanna-wearing turtle.

Raphael looks at the man in astonishment. "Are ya insane? Dere's no way we can climb up sixteen flights before da Foot comes in after us. We'll be sittin' ducks in dis shaft."

"Just climb." Snake ordered.

"Grr…" Raphael angrily climbed up after the man.

About a yard or so up, Snake looks down at Raph. "How fast can you count?" He asked.

"What?" Raphael asked in bewilderment.

"Try to keep count of the floors so we know where our stop is and hold on tight." Snake said before he took out a grenade, pulled the pin with his teeth, and threw the grenade into the elevator.

Hun had just finished forcing the elevator doors open when the grenade lands at his feet. "Oh crud." The large man groaned before diving out of the car.

Snake spits the pin out of his mouth. "Get ready to start counting doors in 3…2…1!" The grenade exploded and blew up the elevator, sending Snake and Raphael hurling up. "When?" Snake yelled.

"How da shell should I know?" Raphael yelled back.

"Now!" Donatello and Otacon yelled into their ears. "Jump now!"

Not questioning the order given to them, the two jump off the cable towards a pair of elevator doors. Snake manages to grab the ledge of the doors with the tips of his fingers, while Raph used his Sais to hold himself to the wall just below them. Unfortunately for Snake, his fingers start to slip. "Hurry up and open the doors." He grunted as he tried to keep his grip. "I can't hold on…" But it was no use; the mercenary lost hold of the ledge and falls.

Using his legs, Raphael catches the man in a vise grip. "Don't worry dude, I got you." But Snake's extra weight causes the Sais not to hold onto the wall as well as they use to and one pulls out. This leaves them dangling dangerously from the one still in the wall.

* * *

_A/N2: Isn't nice to be left at (if you'll excuse the pun) a cliff hanger? Sorry that this chapter was so late. I swear I thought I posted it last week.  
Hope you're having fun._


	6. Traps R Us

_A/N: Yikes, I can't believe it tookme this long to get the next chapter up. Anyway, to answer a question I got in my reviews (How did Don know about Otacon and Snake? How did Otacon know about Don and Raph?) Donnie knew fromthe bookpublished by the Weapon's Tech from the first game (in Son's a Liberty there is a section where you can read her book) and the rumors Otacon has output out on the web. As for Otacon know about theturtles...well you're justgoing to have to wait for that explaination now, won't you?_

**Traps R Us**

"Otacon! Donnie! Do sumpthin'!" Raphael ordered as he felt the one Sai still in the wall start to pull out.

"Half a moment." Donatello replied.

In an attempt to buy more time, Raphael sticks his other Sai back into the wall. But just as he did so, the other one incomes out. "We don't got dat long." He retorted.

"Alright, we got it." Otacon said. "Look below you."

Snake looks below him to see the elevator doors in front of his feet open. Though he is a bit confused, he grabs Raph's ankles. "Isn't the twentieth floor the one above us?" Snake asked before he pulled the young turtle's legs apart so he could drop down to a dangle and swing in through the open doors.

"We had you jump a floor above the one you wanted, because it would be easier to get down rather than trying to climb up." Donatello explained.

Raphael uses his Sais to climb down to the elevator doors. "Good thinkin'." He said after he jumped onto the floor and gave his weapons a twirl before putting them into his belt.

"How far are we from the computer room?" Snake asked.

"No very." Otacon replied. "Just take the hall you're in down and make a right. The door to the room should be there."

Transmission was cut and the two beings follow the directions they were given, but when they get to the location they see no door along either wall. From the middle of the hall, Snake presses the side of his head. "Otacon?"

"Hmm…" The anime junkie scratched his chin. "According to the map, there should be one."

"There's probably some kind of identification system." Donatello said.

"Well ain't dat just great." Raphael snorted while he leaned on the wall with one hand.

"Alert! Alert!" A computer voice echoed. "Unrecognizable hand reading. Personal unauthorized to enter. Security code initiated."

The floor beneath Raph and Snake's feet begin to rumble. When they look down, they see the panel of floor break in half and fall down a pit. Luckily for them, they had time to jump away from each other to keep from falling with it. But just as they land on the floor, another piece breaks away.

"Da floor is booby trapped!" Raphael exclaimed while he and Snake back-flipped to keep from falling.

Once he landed, Snake turns on his heels to flee. "Run for it." He ordered.

"Don't have ta tell me twice." Raphael replied as he also turned to run.

It was like slow motion as the two beings run through the hallway in opposite directions. Just as a human or turtle foot touch the floor, it would begin to tremble. Then when that foot left the panel of flooring, it would drop away. Eventually the floor stops collapsing once Raph and Snake each reached their end of the hallway.

"Looks like we'll have ta find another way inta the room." Raphael yelled from up the hallway.

"No thanks to you." Snake yelled back.

"How was I supposed ta know dat dat's where da security panel was?" The red clad turtle bellowed.

"Never mind." Snake pointed to the two walls. "Either room could be the computer room. I'll check out the right one while you check out the left one."

"My left or yer right?" Raphael asked. The mercenary never answered, he just went up the hallway. "Goin' up means he went ta my left, his right." The young turtle muttered to himself as he went in the opposite direction. "So goin' dis way would mean goin' my right, his left." Luckily for him, he rounded a corner in time to see a Foot tech-flunky press his hand on a panel in the wall.

"Authorization confirmed." The computer said while a hidden door slid open. "You may enter."

A grin grows across Raphael's face. "Finally my turtle luck has come around." He smirked as he pressed his communicator button. "Yo, Snake."

A voice behind him answers, "What?"

Frighten, Raphael does a jump-twist. "Yikes!" He glared at the dark man behind him. "Whatchya doin' sneakin' up on me like dat!"

"For a ninja, you're not very perceptive." Snake commented. The young turtle stuck out his tongue at the man. "Very mature."

"Get bent." Raphael spat. "Anyway, I found another way inta da room. We just need someone ta use ta gain entry."

"Well security is pretty light around here. In fact, there isn't any around at all." Snake said while he crossed his arms and leaned back against one of the walls. "They probably did that cause they're thinking what we're thinking."

"So what do we…"

"Fifteenth floor and eight doors down from the stairs is a break room." Donatello interrupted.

"How did…."

"I'm like, five steps ahead of you bro." Donatello replied somewhat smugly. "You really should take up chess."

Raphael gives an annoyed grunt. "Alright genius, if yer so smart, how do we get dere?" He asked coldly. "If ya hadn't fergotten, da elevator is out."

"But the stairs aren't." Donatello shot back.

"Aw spit." Raphael groaned.

"Come on, let's go." Snake said while he ushered the young turtle back the way they came; back to the stairwell.

While they go down the stairs, Raphael realizes something. "If we gotta go down five flights of stairs ta get someone ta get us inta dat room, what was da use of riskin' our necks in da elevator shaft like we did?" He asked.

"I dunno." Snake shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time"

"Well thanks to yer 'good idea' we don't gotta elevator ta make dis trip easier." Raphael groused. "Now we'll have ta carry whoever we nab back up."

"How was I supposed to know?" Snake snapped. "I'm not psyche or anything, so I couldn't know that we would have to backtrack."

"Um…Snake can I point something out?" Otacon asked.

"Even if I say 'no' you're probably going to do it any way." Snake replied.

"Yeah, your right." Otacon chuckled. "Anyway, do you remember when you had to rescue Meryl from Sniper Wolf at Shadow Mosses?"

"Oh yeah." Snake heaved a deep sigh. "I had to practically go all the way back to the beginning to get that stupid sniper rifle."

"And there was all that running around you had to do on Big Shell to disable all those C-4 bombs." Otacon reminded. "And then there was…"

Snake put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright. I got the idea."

When the two beings opened the door to the fifteenth floor, they noticed something wasn't quite right about the hallway. The wall on the left was like what a regular wall was supposed to be, but the one on right was made out of metal.

"Do ya think der hidin' sumpthin' in dere?" Raphael asked as he ran a hand along a metal wall. "Nah, I guess not. It's too thin."

"So if it's not to hide something, what is doing here?" Snake pondered out loud. The mercenary put an ear to the wall and hears air howling within it. "It's a shaft." He said with surprised. "But what would they need with one this big?

"Judgin' from da looks of things, I think it's part of dat trapdoor up stairs." Raphael surmised. "I was wonderin' how dat pit thing worked. But how far down do ya think it goes?

"Maybe all the way to the ground floor." Snake replied.

Raphael knocks lightly on the wall to hear it echo off the walls. "Yeah, sounds about right." He said with a nod of agreement. "Dere's probably spikes at da bottom too." The young turtle couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I fail to see the humor in falling many floors down and then getting skewered at the bottom." Snake said flatly.

"I was laughin' about how stereotypical da whole trapdoor thing was." Raphael explained before shaking his head in disbelief at the seemly humorless man.

"Whatever." Snake grunted. "Let's just get moving."

After walking down the hall a way, they eventually hit a point where the metal wall on the right became a regular plaster wall and both walls had doors on them. They count the doors as they continue to go down the hall, but they really didn't have to because pasted the eighth door was one marked 'Lounge'.

Snake grabs the knob to open the door, but finds that it was locked. "Guess nobody there."

"Now dat I think about it, why _would_ anyone be in der?" Raphael asked. "Dey know dat we're here and da whole building is on high alert, so who would be able ta go on break."

"Because henchmen have unions." Snake answered.

Raphael slaps the man on the back while he gave a laugh. "Ha! Good one." He congratulated. "I didn't think ya had it in ya ta be funny."

"I wasn't joking, I was stating a fact." Snake replied coldly. "They really do have unions. I ought to know, I've search plenty of them and found their membership cards."

"Oh." A little be embarrassed, Raphael takes his hand back. "So now what?"

"Well, why don't you take one of those pointy things of yours and pick the lock on the door?" Snake suggested. "Then we can go inside and ambush whoever comes in to go on break."

"Dere called 'Sais' ya moron." Raphael replied with a snort. "But I guess ya have a good idea dere." He took out on of his Sais and puts the point into the key hold of the door. After a little tweaking, there was a click. "Ok, let's go." Raph said as he pushed the door open.

"Wait, that might not be a good idea!" Otacon suddenly yelled.

"Whatdoya mean?" Raphael asked, only to have his question answered once the door was fully opened reveal that the room was not empty at all. In fact it was full of Foot Solider on break. There were some playing cards, some playing pinball, and some reading magazines. "Aw shell, not again." The young turtle groaned when he saweach and everyone of them jump up with their weapons drawn. "Is dere a time when we can just open a door and have nobody inside, waitin' ta jump on us?" He asked rhetorically.

"Have you been asleep throughout this whole mission?" Donatello asked rudely. "Finding a room full have Foot Soldiers shouldn't be such a surprise to you."

"Ah shuddup Donnie." Raphael snapped.

"You guys can fight among yourselves later." Snake ordered as ushered the mutant turtle to run down the rest of the hallway. "Cause now would be a good time to run."

"Dere's no need ta shove." Raphael complained as he was being pushed. "I can run just find on my own."

When both beings get to the end of the hall, Snake points to his left. "You go down that way." Then he pointed to his right. "I'll go up this way."

"What good would splittin' up do?" Raphael asked to nobody in particular; Snake was already running up the hall. "Ya fricken bastard!" The young turtle bellowed as he ran the other way.

Luckily for Raph, the hall he happen to be running though was full of doors and soon the chase becomes something out of a nutty cartoon. He would go in through one door and the Foot Soldiers would go in through another. Then the mutant turtle would come out of different door, just to run into another one; the same with the Foot Soldiers. (At one point, Raph could have sworn that a large pair of glasses with blue eyes blinking in them and a pink elephant traded doors with each other.)

Within a few minutes the whole chase gag tires out, ending with Raph come out of one door and a bunch of Foot Soldiers coming out of the door opposite him. After facing off with each other, the two enemies run away from each other; Raph goes back down the hallway from which he came from and the Foot Soldiers split up into different doors.

A moment later, all the Foot Soldiers come flooding back out into the hallway. "What are we running for? There are more of us than him." The lead guy pointed out. "Quickly, we must split up and find him."

Not knowing that for a brief moment he wasn't being chased, Raph continues to run down the hall. He turns left at the end of the hall and takes a right at the end of that hallway. While running down this hall, he doesn't notice that it was full of lockers or that one opens as he was passing by it. A pair of hands reaches out of the open locker and yanks him into the awfully small space.

"I don't want to hear it." Snake warned now that he and Raph were now facing each other with barely an inch between them.

"Hi sailor, new in town?" Raphael joshed.

"I mean it." Snake hissed. "One more bad joke like that and I'm kicking you out of here."

"Ok, ok." Raphael said calmly. "Just do me dis one favor, kindly move yer gun off of my leg."

Snake gives the young turtle a confused look. "My gun is nowhere near your leg."

"I don't mean dat gun." Raphael answered. "I mean yer 'other' gun." His left eyebrow bounced in a hinting signal.

"That it, get out. Get out!" Snake growled as he threw open the door. "Get out of my locker." He gave Raph a swift shove.

"Wait a minute." Raphael cried as he stumbled out of the locker. "Ya can't just throw me out inta da open like this. What if da Foot see me?"

"Well ain't that your problem." Snake snapped before slamming the locker door shut in the young turtle's face.

"Hey, open up in dere." Raphael ordered as he started to bang on the door.

Hearing the noise, a Foot Soldier appears at one end of the hall. "There you are you freak!" He yelled as he came charging toward Raph.

"Ya know what ya are? A spittin' jerk, dat's what ya are." The red clad turtle bellowed as he got ready to run.

"What did you call me?" Snake snapped as he threw open the door, hitting the approaching ninja in the face with it and knocking him out cold. "Oops, did I do that?" He said after looking around the door at the fallen Foot Soldier.

"I knew it." Raphael laughed when he saw a slight smile come onto the mercenary's face. "I knew ya had a sense of humor somewhere under da stone exterior of yours."

"Well don't let it get around." Snake replied as he picked up theunconscious ninja's left leg; his face returning to being blank once more.

Raphael rolls his eyes. "Whatever ya say der Snake." He picked up the ninja's right leg and the two started dragging him down the hall. "Don't ya think the echoing of his head knocking off da stairs will alert anyone?" Raph asked after hitting the third flight of stairs (18th level).

"I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood to break my back carrying him." Snake answered. "For a Foot Soldier, he's kind of heavy."

Upon going through the door on the 20th level (where the control room was) a loud ripping sound was made followed by many snaps. Both beings look down at the ninja to see his gi front ripped open, bits of what looked to be a griddle, and a huge gut popping out.

"Now dat's just sick." Raphael commented before making a disgusting face.

"Some people just can't lay off the sweets." Snake added.

They go down the hall, passed the collapsed one, and over to where the panel was to enter the control room. "Now let's be smart about dis." Raphael said as he and Snake struggled to lift the Foot Soldier off the floor. "Before we get ready ta go in dere, we should find out how many bad guys are already dere."

Snake gives a nod of approval. "Sounds wise." He let go of the ninja to press two fingers to the side of his head. "Otacon, come in." There was no reply. "Otacon?" Still there was no reply. "That's strange. Hey kid…"

"Don't call me kid." Raphael groaned while he struggled to keep hold of the Foot Soldier.

"You make the guy look like he's heavy." Snake joshed.

"Well ya said so yerself datda guy was heavy." Raphael grunted. "Now hows about lendin' me a hand so I can call Donnie."

"Ask him if he can find out what happen to Otacon while you're at it?" Snake asked while he took hold of the ninja once more. "For some reason, the guy isn't answering and that's not like him."

"Ok." Raphael hit the button on the communicator. "Yo, Donnie." He got no response. "Hey! Stop playing Warcraft and answer me." The young turtle ordered, but he still go no response. "Guess we're without techies." He took the Foot Soldier's hand and pressed onto the panel.

"Authorization confirmed." The computer said and hidden door slides open. "You may enter."

"That's not good." Snake said gravely as he and Raph threw the ninja to one side. "How are we going to hack in to room and get the plans without them?"

"You really don't have time to worry about them." A cool voice said when Snake and Raph entered the room. "Because you'll be to busy worrying about yourselves." There was the sound of a spindle from a six-shooter heard spinning before being snapped back into place and then the cocking of a gun.

"Ocelot." Snake hissed when he saw the man with long white hair. "I should have know you'd be here." He whipped out his Socom and Raph brought out his Sais.

"Do you really think that a little pea-shooter and a couple of toothpicks scare me?" Ocelot mocked as he crossed his arms.

"Ya won't be callin' my Sais toothpicks once ya get a feel of dem." Raphael snarled.

"Please." Ocelot waved a hand at them. "Toys in the hands of unconscious people don't even make me tremble?"

Before Snake or Raph could say anything, two massive hands reach out and slam their heads together. "That's for the elevator incident." Hun laughed. To his surprise both beingsturned around to face him unfazed, like knocking noggins did nothing to them, with smirks on their faces. But after a few seconds they fell to the ground.

* * *

_A/N: Uh-oh, looks like our boys got themselves in trouble now. What t__ortures_ _wait them I wonder. __And lets not forget that something has happen to their techies, but I wonder what? Guess we'll have to wait until next exciting chapter.  
Hope you're having fun._


End file.
